


The cat is out of the bag

by miracle_miraculer



Series: Alya is smart [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya finds out, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_miraculer/pseuds/miracle_miraculer
Summary: Now, knowing ladybug's identity,alya wants to confirm her suspicions on chat's identity"Have you heard the “secret” in secret identities?”“But it's fun “Alya said





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend reading "surprise?" before this.it is referenced a lot

Alya just found out ladybug’s identity.  
Now the next task, chats identity. She has one main suspicion, Adrien Agreste. she just has to prove it

“Hey Marinette” said Adrien” Alya, how did your research go?”

“No luck” Alya lied. She had to promise Marinette she wouldn’t tell anyone that she found ladybug's identity to not raise suspicion, although Adrien sounded particular interested in her research 

“Why so interested Agreste?”

“Ohh, n-no reason” he said

*At Marinette’s place

“He seems interested in you” Alya said

“What no way”

“Why not? He is always active in the Ladyblog, always asking about my progress. did you see him today when I asked him why? He started to get nervous! It looks like someone has a crush on Ladybug”

“No, it can’t be” Marinette insisted

“Either that or he is Chat Noir, and if the last case it means both of my guesses are correct” Alya said

“Not this again alya, I told you I’m not mad for you finding out my identity but please don’t keep going” Marinette said ”Besides there is no way Adrien is Chat Noir”

“Hey, it would make sense. Remember the photo I showed you?” Alya said

“Yes, but you also thought that Chloe was Ladybug” Marinette replied

“Hey. Are you saying that I’m a bad researcher? I found your secret eventually”

“Yes you did. But trust me, I know chat better than you do. Adrien is sweet, caring and shy. Chat is funny, silly and flirty. They are not the same person “

“You are different with your mask too; you were the last person I thought. I almost took you out of the list”

“Hey “

“But is true, and Adrien has a sense of humor too, I think is possible” Alya said

“Alya, is lucky for you that I turned out to be your friend but you don’t know Chat or how mad he would be if you find out, he wants to protect his identity as much as I do. Have you heard the “secret” in secret identities?”

“But it’s fun “Alya said with a laugh


	2. Chapter 2

She isn’t going to give up! she is 99% sure chat noir is Adrien Agreste. it so obvious! he looks exactly the same (maybe as chat a little bit messier), Adrien’s obsession with puns, they were never in the same place and the most important point of all, chat noir is Adrien way to express. There was no way that Mr. perfect could stand all his crazy live without having a way to break free. It made perfect sense. Now, she just needs to prove it.

Of course! Next week is the 1-year anniversary celebration of the heroes she was going to make a video in their honor anyway. this is perfect. she could use that to ask Adrien more questions! the trap is set.

 

The class bell rang for recess and everyone left. except for Adrien, who was packing his stuff. Now was her chance

 

Hey, Adrien, do you have a minute?

 

"Sure" Adrien said "what’s up?"

 

"So I’m doing a video for the party next week, is a tribute to ladybug and chat noir."

 

"That’s awesome!"

 

"So I’m collecting video shorts of what people think of ladybug and chat. And give if people them opportunity to leave them a message"

"Do you want to participate?" she asked

 

“Sure” Adrien said. This couldn’t hurt, right?

 

"Ok, I’m going to start recording. First off, what do you think of chat?"

 

He smiled, this is so ironic. “I’m paw-sitive he is the coolest superhero”

 

He was such a dork “And ladybug?”

 

“She is ... awesome” he said with a dreamy voice. “She always helps people, she makes sure the akumatised victim is feeling better she cares for others. She is brave. She is really amazing.”

 

“It seems like you know her personally” Alya said.

 

“No no no, I just…”

 

Alya turned off the camera.

 

“The cat is out of the bag, chat noir”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long!  
> So this story and "surprise?" are going to be canon to my newest story: "it's been 1 year since we met". so I wanted to introduce that story before finishing this one.  
> I'll post the last chapter next week


	3. Chapter 3

“What!!! Alya, you are crazy” Adrien replied

 

“Oh c’mon there is no point on denying it. Your face says it all. I already had suspicion on you. Now, analyzing your voice, you making your awful puns and confirming your crush on Ladybug, I know for sure.”

 

“Me? Crush on ladybug?” Adrien said in a nervous tone “No waaaaay”

 

Alya gave him the "really" look

 

“Ok fine. I’m assuming you DO know my lady’s identity, and that’s why you decided to take another challenge”

 

“Indeed, I have” she said proudly

 

“You lied”

 

“I had to protect her identity”

 

“And why are you telling me now?” He asked

 

“I know she was going to tell you eventually “

 

“Ok, but you know you can’t tell anyone my identity, not even Ladybug”

 

“Chat, unlike you, I’m not stupid” Alya said patting him in the back

 

“Hey! why do you say that?” He replied

 

“You have no idea…. Alya whispered”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing”

 

“Whatever. So …Ladybug is your friend? Classmate? Relative? She started walking away with a smile “Aww come on Alya. I’ll give you an interview! No?”

 

**That night in patrol**

“Chat, I have to warn you of something” Ladybug said

 

“I have to tell you something” He said “You go first”

 

“Alya figured out my identity and now she is going to get yours.”

 

“I know, is a little too late for warning me”

 

“What!?!?!”

 

“She kinda figured out mine too?” He said a worried tone. “Surprise!”

 

“Oh no!”

 

**Alya’s POV**

_I CAN’T BELIVE IT! Two of my best friends are Ladybug and Chat Noir!_

_Wait a minute..._

_Marinette is Ladybug…. and Adrien is Chat Noir…_

_Marinette-is-in-love-with-Adrien-who-is-in-love-with-ladybug-but-he-doesn’t-notice-Marinette-she-keeps-rejecting-Chat-because-she-is-in-love-with-Adrien-he-keeps-saying: **she-is-just-a friend** -because-he-is-in-love-with-Ladybug!_

_They have been in a love square for almost a year…_

_They are idiots_

_They could have been together for a long time, but nooooo._

_The worst part is that I promised both of them that I won’t say a word._

_But that doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun……._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up in this series: alya messing with these dorks
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading  
> English is not my first language so if is hard to read or has grammar mistakes, please let me know so I can improve


End file.
